


Enjoy the Silence

by accidentalrambler



Category: The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: F/M, Klaroline, Klaroline Smutmas, NSFW, Original siblings' squabbles, Smut, blowjob
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-10
Updated: 2016-01-10
Packaged: 2018-05-13 01:15:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,690
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5688979
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/accidentalrambler/pseuds/accidentalrambler
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Original siblings are sick of listening to Klaus and Caroline having sex all the time so Kol bets them they can't go a day without. Caroline promptly accepts, however it doesn't turn out as easy as she thought it would be. As they are eager not to lose a bet, quiet (or not so quiet) smutty times ensue. No Hayley or baby.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Enjoy the Silence

**Author's Note:**

> My second Klaroline Smutmas drabble.
> 
> Prompt: Established KC, the original siblings are sick of listening to Klaroline have sex all the time so they bet them they can't go a day (or whatever length of time) without. Turns out they can't and they attempt to have basically silent sex so they don't lose the bet.

**Christmas Eve**

 

“Yes, Klaus, just there...harder…” moaning loudly, Caroline arched her back, her hands gripping the headboard railings tightly.

“Bloody hell, would you keep it down already?! Stop, just stop!” the highly irate pitch of Rebekah’s voice carried over the Mikaelson mansion, the interruption making Klaus growl that his sister dared to break off his time with Caroline. Raising his head from between her thighs, he was about to respond, in not so polite words, how much he didn’t appreciate her comments but Caroline covered his mouth with her hand, answering the other blonde instead.

“No one made you listen, Bekah,” she shouted, the look in her eyes turning even more heated when Klaus started to draw lines against her palm with his tongue.

“I can’t help but hear you! You’ve been at it like rabbits since we arrived and those damn rooms aren’t spelled!”

“You’re just bitter that your loverboy hasn’t shown up yet, sister!” they’ve heard Kol yell from across the hall.

“Piss off, Kol! It’s all your bloody fault! You just had to scare away your witchy little girlfriend right before we came here.”

Their squabble intensified and as they busied themselves with throwing more and more creative insults at each other, Klaus’ gaze focused on Caroline’s face, wondering whether his siblings’ antics ruined the mood. She just rolled her eyes and shrugged, motioning his head back to her dripping pussy so he’d move along as he’d done earlier.

Soon, Caroline was back to crying in pleasure, luscious moves of his tongue against her clit doing wonders to tune out Rebekah and Kol’s yells.

* * *

“Finally done with screwing your brains out?” Rebekah bit out as they descended the stairs and joined the rest for the breakfast.

“Don’t be vulgar, Rebekah, I beg of you,” Elijah tried to scold his sister, though from his next words it was obvious he was not pleased with the situation either. “Niklaus, Caroline, I truly admire that after over 60 years together, you still have...such longing for each other. However, it would be vastly appreciated by all of us if you limited your activities for the duration of our stay here.”

The Mikaelson family chose to spend this year’s Christmas in Mystic Falls, their reign in NOLA stable enough that they could all afford the trip. Although the Originals siblings usually couldn’t care less about the celebrations, for Caroline it was always an important occasion and now that the passage of time allowed it, she wished to go back and visit her old childhood home.

Mikaelson Mansion had been left uninhabited for so long, nobody remembered the rooms had not been spelled to ensure some privacy for their inhabitants. This would not be such a problem had Davina, Kol’s “witchy little girlfriend” been here, ready to “soundproof” rooms with a spell. As fate would have it, things between the pair had taken turn for sour just before Christmas, the still relatively young witch (80-year-old looking 30) growing increasingly fed up with Kol’s lifestyle. He didn’t seem particularly bothered when Caroline asked him about it, as he stated that while he cared for the girl, he just loved mayhem more.

Which led them to their current problem.

She sighed heavily and turned to Elijah, ready to appease the eldest Original when Kol decided to throw in his piece.

“Come on, ‘Lijah, you think Nik will be able to keep away from the lovely Caroline for more than few hours? You demand too much, brother,” he quipped jovially, making Klaus grit his teeth in raising anger. Acting cautiously, Caroline covered his hand with her own, in attempt to stop any physical acts of violence that would likely put Kol out of celebrations for a few hours.

“You know, now that I think about it, it would actually be interesting,” Rebekah grinned, wicked gleam in her eyes.

“What would be interesting, _my_ gorgeous?” chipper accented voice reverberated across the room as the dark-haired man flashed to Rebekah’s side.

Enzo and Rebekah got together some years earlier, having met when the Brit tagged along to New Orleans with Caroline, a relationship that could be best described as “steadily tumultuous”.

“You would know if you had been here yesterday, like you promised,” the blonde grumbled, ready to throw a tantrum in her typical fashion.

“Now, sister, don’t fret. It’s not Enzo’s fault he’s already tired of you. Frankly, I’m surprised it lasted that long,” Kol chimed joyfully.

“Shut up, you wanker!”

“Come now, Bekah, calm down and eat your veggies,” Klaus taunted her even more, and, in a typical Original fashion, a fight was just ready to break out . Upon Caroline’s pleading gaze to diffuse situation, Enzo went on with his question.

"Is someone going to tell me what would be so interesting?"

“Ah, yes,” Kol’s head went up. “Watching Klaus trying to hold out on Caroline, of course.”

“Hold out?”

“Yes, Enzo. Hold out, as in stop doing it like rabbits and allow your dear siblings a good night’s sleep for once,” Rebekah’s biting retort came, making Klaus roll his eyes at his sister using the term “ _dear_ ” in relation to the pair of spoiled brats they were (Elijah excluded). 

“I have nothing to prove to you, sister,” he bit out. “Feel free to go back to New Orleans if you’re so…”

“Fine, we’ll do it. One day, starting now,” Caroline’s voice cut into what was probably a disinvitation of Rebekah to family Christmas.

Klaus’ head shot back to her in disbelief but the blonde was never one to turn down a challenge. Plus, if the things were going to continue the way they had been this morning, they were headed for a bloodbath, which was not conductive to the cosy family holiday she had been planning.

“Alright, love. If you insist. I suppose we can control ourselves. And if we win, Kol, I want you to literally eat your tongue before you say anything about our sex life again,” Klaus conceded, a mischievous glint in his eyes as he threatened his younger brother.

“We’ll see,” was Kol’s only response. 

“Please. We can totally do it,” Caroline scoffed self-assuredly.

Totally.

* * *

**Later that day…**

 

The rest of the day passed in a relative peace. As much peace as could have been achieved in a house filled with strong-willed and hot-headed Originals, that was.

Except it had been pure torture. 

The thing was, once the bet had been made and Caroline realized she would have to be on a Klaus-cleanse for 24 hours straight, it was hard to focus on anything else.

Klaus wasn’t particularly affectionate with her in public, but in the privacy of their home, they usually couldn’t take their hands of each other.

She would put her hand on his neck, pulling his curls gently as they sat on the couch.

He would nip at her earlobe as he whispered in her ear.

At family dinners they would hold hands beneath the table, said hands often wandering off up their laps, teasing.

Today was no different, although with the forbidden element to it, the smallest touch was capable of almost setting them off.

At the end of the day, physically exhausted from restraining themselves, Klaus and Caroline retreated to their bedroom, each holding a bottle of champagne in their hands, with hope of soothing their sensory nerves and putting them to sleep.

* * *

 

**Christmas Day**

 

The following day, Caroline woke up on top of Klaus, his body heat enveloping her deliciously, his morning erection pressing into her thigh and hands busy drawing patterns on the skin of her back. She groaned, the coil of arousal pooling in her abdomen at the feeling of their naked bodies intertwined together (they totally should’ve put some PJs on before going to bed).

“Good morning, love,” she heard Klaus’ voice reverberating in her ear, still raspy from sleep, and really, it was like he _wanted_ them to lose, with the way he kept making her shiver from his touch.

In response, Caroline grounded into his body, the swell of her breasts brushing against the chiseled lines of his chest. Klaus’ gaze darkened at that, his fingers sinking into her hair and pulling her head back a bit, exposing her creamy white neck. Tremors running down her spine as his human teeth scraped along her jaw and then south to her jugular.

She rubbed against his pelvis, her pussy touching his cock. In an attempt to hold back a moan, Klaus’ hips jerked, and soon, they were a mess of limbs tangled together, grinding against each other to release some of the unbearable tension.

Caroline stroked Klaus’ shin with her foot, hands pulling at his hair as she nuzzled into the crook of his neck, breathing in his scent. His breath hitched, which made her glance up at his face, and the intensity burning in his eyes sent shivers throughout her body.

The decision was made.

“Screw it,” she whispered against his lips.

“Caroline?” Klaus mouthed the reply.

“Or screw me. We have nothing to prove, I won’t apologize for having a healthy sex drive,” she muttered ferociously in his ear. Klaus smirked in satisfaction and leaned forward to kiss her when she placed a hand on his chest to stop him and carried on. “Although...we could try to be quiet. I can’t really stand for Kol to be smug about this.”

“I’m not sure you can be that quiet, love.”

She just looked at him, quirking her eyebrow, her expression clearly stating she was accepting his challenge. He made a move to flip them over but she reacted instantly, moving back to straddle his hips and cage him between her and the sheets. Leaning out, she grabbed the half-finished bottle of champagne from the night before and uncorked it quietly, then poured down some of it onto Klaus’ chest.

“Caroline,” a low rough voice echoed through the room, the hybrid’s piercing gaze set on the baby vampire.

“What? I thought you said it was out thing,” she whispered teasingly and lowered her head, her tongue darting out to lick the liquid off his body, Klaus’ muscles flexing under her touch.

“I prefer to taste it on your skin, though,” he mumbled, as Caroline continued her sweet torture. Soon her mouth was closed around one of his nipples, her hand travelling down to his already hard cock.

A low moan escaped his raspberry lips when her fingers locked around his shaft, stroking him up and down, lingering on the tip for a little bit longer as she grazed his nipples with her teeth.

She heard him gulp and a smirk formed on her face - he was the one that wouldn’t be able to keep quiet, but knowing him, he’d try his best not to make a sound, not only to win against Kol but also in a challenge set between them.

He was at her mercy, though, no doubt about it, even if he could flip them them and fuck her into the mattress any minute. She flicked his nipples with her tongue alternately, her grip on his pulsing cock strong, jerking him up and down.

“Caroline.” Her moves tore a soft moan from his lips, this time a hint of something dangerous in his voice.

“Soon,” she whispered back, taking a small sip of champagne and holding it in her mouth.

Bubbles tickled her tongue when she bowed down her head and carefully closed her lips around him. Klaus let out a strangled gasp at the sensation of Caroline’s warm mouth and sparkling champagne. Hollowing out her cheeks, she sucked him off vigorously, enjoying the taste of him mixed with the alcohol.

Moments later, he was writhing under Caroline in desperate need of release, looking at her with a frenzied gaze. She swallowed and then traced the veins protruding along his cock with the soft swirls of her tongue.

“Yes, love...Just like that,” Klaus breathed out with difficulty as she sucked in as much of him as she could into her mouth, the tip of his cock hitting the back of her throat.

At this point, she was soaking wet, throbbing in anticipation to get her fill of Klaus. As her hand was about to dive down to her pussy, she heard Klaus’ husky voice, “I need to come inside of you, Caroline.” Shifting her eyes to him, she noticed the look of pure lust in his own, the sight making her shiver in longing.

Making a decision, she let him out of her mouth and, holding his gaze, pushed upwards to guide him into her pussy. Sinking onto his hard cock, she stayed like that for a moment, savouring the way he felt buried inside her _oh-so-deep_ , so full and good, her walls stretched, the girth of him causing amazing friction.

Caroline moved up, almost to his tip and then ground down again, and again, her eyes never leaving his.

It was so unnaturally quiet for them, buzzing from the outside and skin brushing against skin the only sounds heard in the room as Caroline rocked her hips, trying not to make slapping noises. Usually, both of them were quite explicit in their passion for each other, all soft moans and pleadings, breathy gasps and loud cries of pleasure, talking dirty to each other.

Now that they had to be quiet, though, the focus was on other things. Small things.

The flex of his muscles under her touch as she steadied herself, hands on his chest.

The crease of skin on her abdomen and waist as she rode him, swivelling her hips.

The sensual curve of her neck as she tilted back her head in abandon, getting lost in the rhythm.

The way his pupils dilated as she clenched her walls around him, chasing release.

She scratched his stomach with her nails and Klaus’ barely-there control snapped, his hands gripping on her waist and then tossing her under him. Caroline almost gasped out loud as he rammed into her dripping pussy with force, her muscles contracting at the move.

Bending one of her legs, he pressed it against his chest, the move making him go in that much deeper. He retreated and then thrust into her slowly, the friction almost unbearable, his pelvic bone brushing against her over-sensitive clit. She was just so damn _slick_ , and Klaus’ moves turned frantic, Caroline’s gaze fixed on him, veins protruding under her eyes. Her hips bucked against his, her pussy throbbing around him, and he couldn’t help but groan, trying to stifle the sound by burying his head in her neck.

Feeling his climax approaching, he sped up his thrusts, Caroline writhing under him and mewling into his ear.

“Remember, quiet, love,” he whispered and she bit into his neck in response, attempting to suppress her moans. His warm blood spilled into her throat, its delicious rich flavour tipping her over the edge as he hit her sweet-spot, and his fangs sank into her jugular.

He soon followed her, slamming into her a few more times, making her toes curl. The way she clenched her walls around his cock sent him to his release, her name falling silent on the tip of his tongue.

Klaus lay slumped over her body for a moment, trying to collect himself from the most earth-shattering orgasm of his life. He looked up at Caroline and saw her smile at him lazily, her skin flushed and hair a mess on the pillow. They kissed, trying to be as silent as possible and then he flipped them over again so she would be on top. She locked her legs around his hips and then she was sprawled on his chest just like when she had woken up, this time his cock buried in her slick heat.

She nipped at his jaw from time to time and Klaus nuzzled his nose into her hair, taking in her scent. They savoured the intimate moment, enjoying the silence when…

“We’ve heard you, you know!” Kol’s satisfied voice echoed among the walls.

Lifting up her head, Caroline placed a sweet peck on his lips and whispered, “Worth it!”.

 


End file.
